The invention relates to a detachable plug and socket connection for coupling an optical fibre to a further optical fibre or to a light source or detector. The plug and socket connection comprises a socket having a fiber guide and a plug comprising a fiber container for accommodating a fiber portion adjacent to an end of an optical fiber. The plug can be secured and locked in the socket.
Furthermore the invention relates to a plug and a socket, individually, for such a plug and socket connection.
A plug and socket connection, as described above, is disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 1,456,395. The plug and socket connection disclosed therein for coupling optical fiber has plugs by means of which the fiber ends can be coupled and disconnected rapidly and, if necessary, repeatedly.
When coupling optical fiber by means of such a plug, the fibers to be coupled are not supported in the socket over a length approximately equal to half the length of the fiber guide prior to and during coupling of the fibers. As optical fiber can withstand only a low buckling load, not supporting the fibers entails the risk of fiber breakage prior to or during insertion of the plug into the socket.
A coupling between optical fibers used in, for example, communication equipment must have the highest possible light transmission efficiency. A high efficiency is particularly important when coupling fiber for telecommunication. This efficiency is determined, inter alia, by the alignment of the fiber ends, by the distance between the end faces of the fiber ends, and by whatever is present between the end faces. In order to obtain a highest possible efficiency for a coupling the end faces must substantially abut. The above-mentioned U.K. Pat. No. does not disclose in what manner and by what means the distance between the end faces of the fiber ends can be adjusted.